Say My Name
by buriednurbckyrd
Summary: Just a smutty smutty one shot that I was inspired to write after watching the video for sAINT. Nick/Greg of course


Just watched the totally banned-in-the-US video for Marilyn Manson's song sAINT, which features the totally sexy Eric Szmanda,

_Just watched the totally banned-in-the-US video for Marilyn Manson's song sAINT, which features the totally sexy Eric Szmanda, and got the idea for a completely gratuitous Nick/Greg smut-fest. It's short and to the point, but sometimes that's allll you need : )_

Darkness, and the scent of lust in the air. The Texan's hands trembled as he tried to fit the key into the lock.

"You're shaking, Nick. Afraid I'm gonna bite?" A shiver ran down the older man's back as teeth sank into his neck. "Or scared I won't?" The door flew open and Nick was pushed inside, his shins catching on a low table.

"Fuck!" A soft laugh at his ear and nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt turned his mind away from the sharp pain. Despite the cool air in the room, it felt hot, deliciously, unbearably hot. The lithe form in front of him had wicked fantasies running through his mind. Screaming, writhing, sweaty fantasies. "Jesus, Greg, what's gotten into you tonight?" Those long slender fingers were now working on his jeans, frantically pushing fabric out of the way.

"Nothings gotten into me… Yet." Nick groaned and was nearly undone as Greg wrapped his hand around his already rock hard member. "I'm going to fuck you." The words were whisper soft in his ear, and Nick's breath caught in his throat. "You'll be screaming my name." He promised. Greg pushed him into a chair, grinning as he began to peel his own clothing off. Nick's hear raced as Greg stripped. The long limbs, the pale, soft skin had his mouth watering at the very sight of his lover's body.

"Oh God, how do you have this power over me?" Greg sat on his lap, capturing Nick's gaze with his deep brown eyes. He laughed and pulled his head back as Nick tried to kiss him.

"You're going to have to work for it big boy." Greg fisted his short, dark hair, pulling his head back forcefully. Nick felt like a dog at the end of a chain, he hungered to taste those lips, and the irritation began to rise. He started to take Greg's arms into his grasp but the clever lab tech slid easily away. An animalistic growl rumbled in Nick's throat, his eyes blazed.

"Down boy." Greg laughed, and pushed Nick's hands behind him, finally letting their lips meet. Greg's fingers dug into Nick's back, and they both moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Teeth nipped warm flesh, until the salty smell of blood mixed with the heavy scent of arousal.

"More Greg, more!" Nick was lost to a dimension of erotic torture and treasures. His body ached from the bruises and scratches, yet he knew the gratification in store would be far greater than any sting he was feeling now. Greg slithered down his body and Nick cried out as his throbbing cock was engulfed in a warm, wet mouth. It was too much, no human being could feel this much, could be this stimulated and live through it. Lips and tongue swirling over the sensitive flesh had him shuddering in rapture, his breath came in short, harsh bursts. "Now Greg, now, do it NOW!" The promise was fulfilled. Nick was crying out Greg's name, begging for sweet release. Greg pulled him down on the floor, the rug burning Nick's knees. When Greg slowly, gently entered him, Nick cried out his name again as his sweet spot was hit.

"Oh Nick…" Greg's sighs were quiet in contrast to Nick's screaming oaths. Movements got faster, more frantic, they moved in tandem both racing to the same finish line. Greg stroked Nick's member in time with his thrusts, and the Texan had to bite his own hand to try and resist the urge to come. He held on to the pleasure, trying to wait until his lover was closer to the peak.

"Ohhhh fuck, Greg I'm so close." He hissed. His only reply was a strangled moan, and he knew the time was near. He swore the powerful orgasm started in his toes, until it washed over his entire body, knocking the air out of his lungs. Greg let out a loud groan and collapsed on top of Nick's back, gasping for air. The two men lay entangled together in their sweat and fluids. Hands still streaked desperately over each other's bodies, their mouths fused together, hungrily keeping the connection between the two.

"Wow." Nick whispered after a few moments. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Mmm, I just needed a little dangerous animal sex." Greg curled up closer to Nick. "And don't kid yourself, it was as much for me as it was for you…"


End file.
